kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Seasons
Throughout the reign of the Kingdom, the Sun and Moon will rise and set, and with time comes the changing seasons and the conditions they bring. Each Kingdom starts in spring, and slowly progresses into winter. These mechanics heavily affect the behavior of NPCs within the game. Seasons cycle – There are various types of weather but no seasons. – There are four seasons that do not cycle, so once winter hits your kingdom it will stay forever. However seasons reset each time a new Monarch arises and each time this Monarch moves to a new island. The duration of each season depends on the size of the island. The bigger the island, the longer the seasons: – The four seasons cycle like in real life and are only reset if the Monarch loses the crown (or their crowns in coop). Each season lasts for sixteen days. Blood Moons have a high probability of happening by the end of each season. The table below shows the starting-ending days of seasons in the first five years: Spring Every year starts with spring. Green grass grows on every plain and trees have green leaves. Wildlife spawns, and farms work well. Occasional rain. Summer Wildlife and tall grasses spawn naturally, and farms work at peak perfection. Animal spawns become more frequent as more tall grass generates. No rain. The Kingdom can generate income to its full potential, and should either stockpile coin with the Banker during this time or work on reconstructing the boat. Autumn Tree leaves and the cattails by the river start to turn red. This is useful for signalling the impending coming of winter. Winter By far the hardest season in the game, as almost every source of income disappear. During the Winter, all trees lose their leaves and the snow begins to fall and coat the ground, freezing away the tall grass bushes and destroying all rabbit dens. Deer also cease spawning from the forest. The Kingdom river starts to freeze over. There is also a major impact on farm activity. For the first couple of days, crops take a little while longer to grow and mature. After that, the running water in the stream freezes, and crops start to die. The now-jobless farmers return to the center of town. In New Lands, farmers give up and throw their scythes into the water, preferring any other tool available a few days after. However, in Two Crowns, they keep their profession as berry bushes may spawn outside the Kingdom's walls. Almost every source of income diminishes to zero, with the exception of Merchant shipments, Banker interest if money is stored there and (in Two Crowns in the European and Shogun biome) fishing pikemen and shinobi. Since the Winter Update, hunting and berry picking are another source of incomes. Therefore, winter survival becomes incredibly more difficult but plausible. Since snow has replaced the grass on the ground, the Monarch's mount cannot benefit from the well-fed buff from grassy patches anymore, therefore making travel harder to all types of mounts (with few exceptions in Two Crowns). Furthermore, losing people is much more costly, because of the very fragile economy and all other problems that come with a loss of income. – Nightly raids from the Greed will regularly become more intense as usual, so the Monarch will be more heavily pressed than ever to escape the island. – Every winter, the boar's shrub spawns somewhere in a forest (not necessarily outside the Kingdom's walls). If the Monarch stays too close to it for a few seconds, the giant boar will spawn and chase the player. Even though it is rather hard to kill, it's a great source of income (thirty coins) but it only spawns once per winter. Category:Geography